Little Kitty
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: One day, Ryan saw Kelsi... playing with a kitten? My first HSM fic. R


**Little Kitty**

-My first time writing an HSM fic. I usually review.

-WARNING: a bit OOC

-Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I just own the ideas of this story :D

-Dedicated to _Caridad Roncal_... wherever you are, I hope you're OK. I miss you so much! I hope you're reading this.

-English is not my first language so please forgive my grammar.

* * *

Ryan Evans was riding his Vespa on the way home. He went out later than usual because Mrs. Darbus had a long talk with him. At this hour, he likes to take a detour in the neighborhood near the school where most of the students live. He went to a park near the said neighborhood since anybody barely goes there. It was like his escape, just like Kelsi and the piano in the music room. He parked his vehicle under a big acorn tree and walked quietly.

He stopped when he heard a familiar female voice. She made weird sounds—like a cat's meow, perhaps. He peeked behind the tree, where the sound came from. It was Kelsi and she's... playing with a kitten?

Only the scene explained Ryan everything. He silently watched their serious composer turn cat-crazy.

"Little Kitty, Little Kitty... aren't you adorable?" she said in a cutesy way while cuddling the kitten.

The feline answered a meow with sparkling eyes.

"Aww... I love you Lil' Kitty!~" she softly said and played with it.

Ryan really wanted to laugh his ass off yet this circumstance made him like her more. It was something rare, the diamond of the present moment. He did like Kelsi not by force but it was something involuntary. A feeling never cultivated since Sharpay had put a great wall between the two until that day he asked her to prom. That wall was partially destroyed for the sake of getting Kelsi's music, yet Ryan didn't follow his sister's command. He felt upset not letting his twin be happy even once. She always had an unhappy ending. She never gets what she wanted in the end. He wanted her to be happy but he doesn't like to play with Kelsi's innocent heart too.

He set aside his pondering and thought of talking to her. It has been a long time since prom and they haven't talked since! He attempted many times yet distractions always keep them apart. They're too busy with their lives especially that graduation day is almost less than one month away and they have to prepare for Julliard too.

He noticed Kelsi fell silent and then she spoke up, "Lil' Kitty... Did you know that I can't really believe that I'm going to Julliard. I have been dreaming of going there ever since I knew what it was." He was listening.

"... and I also can't believe that it will also be hard to leave this place," she went on, "Ever since I was six, I have been here. I grew up. I watch people come and go yet I don't know what is the feeling to leave the people you've been with all your life. Now, I can feel it. I know I'm gonna miss them but I have to leave. For the sake of my dreams... For the sake of music... and Lil' Kitty, I'm gonna miss you! If only I could bring you... but you belong here."

"But I'm happy Ryan's also there. I don't think I could even survive Julliard without anyone there beside me," she continued after a short pause.

She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. She opened it once again and saw a familiar blonde guy saying, "Hey there Kelsi!" Once it registered in her mind, she almost jumped out of her sitting position.

"Oh Ryan! Hi there... It's nice to see you here," she said in a surprised way, "But what brings you here? I know you don't live here." She invited him to sit down on the grass beside her.

"Well, I just take detours here. An excuse to go home late, actually... or relaxation if you call it that way," he said in a wondering way. Silence ate their words for awhile and at last, Kelsi broke it with a question, "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Saw what?" Ryan asked guilelessly.

She lifted the kitten and moved it near his face. Then, it sunk in Ryan's head. "Oh... that...." he slyly said with a matching teasing smile.

"Don't ever tell anyone in school—or even Sharpay—about it. It's embarrassing!" she said as she bowed her head to hide her flustering cheeks.

"Promise! I won't... I'll treat it like an irreplaceable gold," he said raising his right hand in 90 degrees.

"Good," she uttered and smiled in a goofy way. '_It's still embarrassing, whatever I would do.'_ she thought.

_-Silence-_

"Isn't that kitten lucky?" he voiced out.

"Why do you think so? It's just a cute little kitten," she asked as the kitten enjoyed her tickling fingers rubbing the furry tummy.

"The little kitten gets to hear what you say, to have you rub its tummy, and to have you say 'I love you', 'Aren't you adorable?', and 'I'll miss you'. I wish I was just a cute little kitten and so you could cuddle and love me too," he pouted and looked directly her aquamarine eyes. He looked cute when he pouted. He looked like a little boy who just had his candy stolen or dropped.

But Kelsi Nielsen hearing that statement from Ryan Evans was another story. Did he, _Ryan Evans_, say that or was she just dreaming? With a perplexed reaction and creeping blush on her cheeks, all she uttered with a questioning tone was these two words: "Pardon me?"

"I said, 'I wish I was just a cute little kitten and so you could cuddle and love me too,'" he repeated childishly. Kelsi froze, of being dumbfounded and of shock. Was that an indirect statement of saying 'I like you'? How could she know? She _is_ inexperienced with these kind of things, after all.

"I don't understand," she finally admitted.

That left Ryan thinking. "Are you that shallow?" he asked teasingly. Kelsi actually was irritated by his words. Ryan smiled and told her, "I hope this would make you understand." He held the composer's chin and drew her head near his. She involuntarily let his lips touch her left cheek.

"Now, will you let me be your Little Kitty?"

* * *

-My first Ryelsi fic. I've been reading a lot and please tell me what a stupid person I have been. Or if you think I did well, thank you.

-Thanks for the reviews... I'm glad. :D

-Thank you for reading.


End file.
